Kay
Kay. The heroine in Dark Saviour. Kay is a member of the Lavian Ninja Special Battalion unit. She came to Jailers Island on the orders of the Lavian Goverment, to report on the Bilanium, although depending on which parallel you are playing through, the mission is merely a conveient excuse for her true purpose on Jailer's Island. Like everything else, Kay's fate is determined by the time it takes Garian to reach the Captain's Cabin on the ship Seabandits. Personality: At first Kay appears to be somewhat cold and abrasive. She is devoted to her country of Lavian, and is openly hostile to Garian due to the diplomatic differences between their two countries. However she softens towards him fairly quickly when he refuses to be intimidated by her attitude. Kay is very passionate, and unyieldingly loyal towards those she loves. Kay is also quite rash, she often finds herself in difficult situations as a result of her acting without thinking. Kay is generally serious, but does have something of a dry sense of humour. In Battle. On more than one occasion Kay ends up as a "damsel in distress", so it's quite surprising that as far as stats go, Kay has the highest stats of any playable character, normal Kay only being surpassed by her in her firey form. As Kay's mid reach attack is used while her back is to the enemy, she is a good character for acquiring Bounty Hunter points, using that attack will earn an extra fifty points, in addition to the usual Battle Pay and Damage points. On the negative side, Kay's special is somewhat underwhelming, it has quite a short reach compared to a lot of other characters, and only lands one hit. Parallel One: A Hunt for the Evil. With Garian taking longer than four minutes to reach the cabin, Kay arrives in the attic of Deadman's Castle well before Garian. However once there, she falls victim to Carbon Garian's trap, and is left clinging to the ledge over the vat where of Bilanium, where she is found by Garian. Garian rushes to her aid, but before he can pull her up, Jack points out Kay is a Lavian, a country that is currently at odds with Garian's home country of Rajeen. Devoted to her country, Kay refuses Garian's help, and when he tries to save her anyway, she purposely lets go of the ledge, falling into the vat. Parallel Two: A Hunt for the Heart. In this Parallel, Kay arrives at the attic only moments before Garian. Using the mission as an excuse to come to Jailer's Island to search for her younger sister, Tracy, Kay disappears without challenge or comment when Garian comes up behind her. However, as a result, she is apprehended and taken to the Torture Chamber in Deadman's Castle, where she is tortured by Lance. Garian saves her, and even though she is openly hostile to him at first, as they escape through Deadman's Castle, she begins to soften towards him, and by the time they reach the sewer leading out of the Castle, voluntarily tells Garian the location of the Diary of Wouda, and offers to translate the Diary, as it is written in Ancient Lavian, a very difficult language which only a handful of people can translate. Kay and Garian separate in the sewers, Garian to track down the diary, and Kay to continue her search for Tracy. They agree to meet up again in the sewers after they've both completed their missions. However, as Kay's mission takes longer than she expected, she leaves a message for Garian to come to the Mines. Kay manages to make it to the entrance to the Lavian ruins, but is then captured again, this time by Max, just as Garian finally catches up. Kay is taken to Warden Kurt, who throws her into the ruins, but before she is sealed in, she tells Kurt that she has the Diary of Wouda. Kay then makes her way through the ruins, persued by Kurt. She reaches the room with the two swords, and waits there for Kurt. Once Kurt arrives, she confesses to her lie, before berating him for stealing Lavian treasures. She fights Kurt, but loses. Just as Kurt is about to finish Kay, Garian appears, and trades the Diary for Kay's life. Kay thanks Garian, but the moment is interrupted by Tracy calling out to Kay. With Garian's help, Kay finally locates Tracy in the previous room, and takes the weakened Tracy to the Underground J.L.O city. Once there, she meets up with Bruno, and once Garian appears, they agree to join forces to recover the Diary. Kay offers Garian her help, but leaves once they discover that Kurt is now after Sage Alibaba, Kay's father, to translate the Diary. Kay rushes to the Copper Castle, but finds only a hologram Alibaba left before Kurt abducted him. Kay leaves again to find Alibaba, and finally locates him at the Silver Castle, where Kurt is threatening him. Kay agrees to translate the Diary for Alibaba, and then attempts to stall Kurt. Eventually, however, she is forced to translate the Diary. Garian trades the rings for Kay, and then attempts to fight Kurt while Kay stands by, crying. Garian is quickly defeated, but before Kurt can finish him, Kay reveals that she is the Silver Statue. She shows Garian the silver ring which she was born wearing, and has never been able to take off since. She asks Garian what is needed to remove the ring. Garian, knowing that inferno is needed to wake Silver, pretends to have forgotten, but when Kay pleads, Jack tells her the truth, and shows the scroll with the spell that will allow Kay to remove the ring. Kay immediately prepares to recite the spell, despite the attempts of both Garian and Alibaba to stop her. Kay is engulfed in flames, as she removes the ring. After Garian uses the ring to successfully combat Kurt, Kay emerges from the flames, and requests that she fight the final battle against Drizzit. After Drizzit has been saved, Kay tells Garian how to save Luke, and the two embrace. Parallel Three: A Hunt for the Lies. Kay only makes a short appearance here. She arrives in Death Valley, but is ordered to cease her mission by the Lavian Government before she reaches the attic. Kay disappears to wait for the ship out of Jailer's Island. Parallel Four: A Hunt for the Truth. In this parallel, Kay, having had a premonition that Garian would save her life, approaches him, and offers him her help. Garian accepts, and at the Port, Garian thanks her for throwing the blue roses. Kay asks him to make sure her dream comes true, then leaves to wait at the port. When Garian joins her there, she asks him to come with her, but he rejects her, having to decided to live the life without her. Notes. Although Alibaba considers Kay his daughter, and Tracy, her sister, as the Silver Statue, Kay was created from Wouda's spirit. Wouda is Alibaba's ancestor, so technically, Kay is actually Alibaba's ancestor, rather than his daughter. Kay does not seem to benefit from wearing the Silver Ring. This could be because she is the guardian of the ring, or because the ring affects the wearer's weapon, rather than the wearer themself. Hair colour: Blonde. Eye Colour: Blue. Category:Characters. Category:Characters.